


Семейный подход

by heltja



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltja/pseuds/heltja
Summary: Написано на заявку: "Сделай так, чтобы Рейко ожила. Насовсем. Но была уже взрослой женщиной" для Хриза Амирани





	

Людской поток вынес его из поезда, протащил по перрону и чуть не столкнул с широким опорным столбом. Нацумэ кое-как вырвался из толпы, прибившись к островку спокойствия у автомата с напитками, и облегченно перевел дыхание. Большие города и толпы всегда его пугали.  
Он оглядел пеструю толпу в поисках Рэйко, не нашел, начал набирать ей смс озябшими пальцами. Занятие прервал лёгкий удар по голове - как выяснилось, банкой с горячим кофе. На языке Рэйко это означало "здорово, внучок".  
\- Здорово, внучок.  
\- Добрый день, - ответил Нацумэ, потирая затылок.  
Рэйко протянула ему кофе.  
\- Холод собачий, не вздумай простудиться.  
Он послушно взял банку, неловко переложил из руки в руку: горячая.  
\- Спасибо.  
В чем-то Рэйко выглядела совершенно непохожей на себя: берет накребень, джинсы и черное пальто, ярко-оранжевый шарф, болтающий кистями у ее коленей. В другом, главном, она совершенно не изменилась: все та же неуловимая сила во взгляде, упрямое и решительное выражение лица. Нацумэ, наверное, слишком привык общаться с духами: внешним изменениям он не стал придавать значения, хотя и видеть Рэйко такой... современной было странно и непривычно.  
Начал накрапывать дождь, острый и холодный, словно рой льдинок. Ветер задувал под одежду, заставляя переминаться с ноги на ногу и мечтать об обогревателе и крыше над головой.  
Рэйко повернулась спиной к очередному порыву и все-таки застегнула две пуговицы. Яркий шарф оказался заточен в черном пальто, нелепо показываясь из-под полы.  
Нацумэ подул на озябшие пальцы и нерешительно посмотрел на нее, не зная, о чем говорить дальше. Ее сообщение с требованием приехать было первой весточкой, которую он получил от нее за год.  
У Рэйко, очевидно, таких проблем не было.  
\- Пошли в тепло, - скомандовала она, сунув руки в карманы. - Здесь рядом есть кафе.

***

Из вагона Нацумэ вышел последним. Двери за его спиной закрылись, и поезд начал неторопливо набирать ход, прорываясь сквозь хмурый туман. Стоял такой холод, что Нацумэ был уверен: вот-вот пойдет снег. Он поднял воротник черного пальто и обернул вокруг шеи алый шарф, подарок семьи Фудзивара. Порыв ветра бросил в лицо зимнюю морось, и Нацумэ досадливо подумал, что зря забыл дома перчатки.  
Путь ему предстоял неблизкий.

***

Они заняли угловой диванчик у огромного окна. Нацумэ устроился на деревянном стуле, лицом к огромному окну, Рэйко вальяжно развалилась на диване, раскинув руки по его спинке. Вокруг правой кисти болтался браслет-оберег.  
У левого плеча Рэйко застыл дух: бледная маска с алыми полосами, белые волосы торчком, цветастая юката. Дух держался незаметно и не вымолвил ни слова за все это время, и Нацумэ с трудом сдерживал любопытство.  
Рэйко заметила его взгляд.  
\- Мой новый телохранитель, - сказала она с насмешкой, так и говорящей: я-то ни при чем, сам приблудился. - Раз уж ты забрал моего предыдущего.  
...Мадара с Нацумэ не пошел. Сказал, шататься по холоду в людских отстойниках его не прельщает. Нацумэ подозревал - просто не хочет видеться с Рэйко. Мадара до сих пор стенал, что она умудрилась его облапошить, и Тетрадь не дала, и выжить сумела, и заявлял, что прощать ее не собирается, а когда-нибудь под настроение съест. Рэйко отвечала издевательским смехом и очередной колкостью.  
Нацумэ считал, что Мадара до сих пор не мог простить ей ее смерть.  
\- Рад познакомиться, - вежливо сказал Нацумэ духу. Тот кивнул, медленно и торжественно.  
Потом он узнает, что хранителя Рэйко зовут Цумигара, и что он когда-то был стражем кладбища, на месте которого теперь стоит огромный торговый центр. Рэйко встретила его случайно, и по ее словам он так надоедал ей своей просьбой, что легче было выполнить ее, чем объяснить, почему нельзя закапывать подозрительные предметы на городских клумбах. После этого Цумигара решил остаться с ней.  
Первые полчаса Нацумэ и Рэйко пили кофе с высокой молочной пеной и говорили об обычных вещах - погоде, учебе. Ёкаях. Нацумэ чувствовал себя скованно и неуверенно, до сих пор не зная, как себя вести с неожиданно расколдованной двадцатипятилетней бабушкой. Рэйко смотрела на него и временами улыбалась едва заметной усмешкой, так и говорящей: ну что, внучок, готов к разговору, али еще подождем?  
Нацумэ казалось - нервничала.

***

За пределами города зима разошлась во всю силу. Ветер бросал в лицо уже не дождь, а мокрый снег, и машины месили колесами грязь, заставляя людей отскакивать от обочин. Это была вторая пересадка после поезда: от остановки до пригорода, от пригорода до...  
Это место нашел Нацумэ. Точнее, район посоветовал ему Натори, бывал здесь во время съемок, но Нацумэ сам выбрал дом и договаривался с местными духами тоже самостоятельно: у Рэйко были экзамены. Его новообретенная бабушка, несколько десятков лет заточённая во сне ёкая, решительно получала второе образование - педагогическое. Мадара злословил, что исключительно затем, чтоб продолжать безнаказанно измываться над кучкой старшеклассников, не боясь обвинений в педофилии.  
Летом вокруг трех серых домов за кирпичным забором простирались бесконечные луга зелени и цветов, неподалеку на горе приютилась деревенька, куда ученики укатывали после уроков стайкой шустрых велосипедов. Официально школа значилась интернатом для детей со слабым здоровьем, за глаза ее звали лечебницей для душевнобольных.  
Ни детей, ни преподавателей это особо не волновало: здесь жили те, кто умел видеть духов.  
И здесь жили духи, которые хотели быть увиденными.  
Нацумэ до сих пор казалось, что впервые он увидел эту школу во снах - увидел и полюбил, раз и навсегда.

***

\- Я хочу чтобы ты помог мне в одном деле, - наконец, сказала Рэйко, и хотя тон ничем не отличался от того, каким она тлько что рассказывала об оборзелых городских ёкаях, Нацумэ понял: это оно.  
\- Каком? - спросил он, отодвигая пустой бокал ближе к краю стола и складывая руки перед собой. Кончики пальцев все еще покалывало после мороза.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим преемником.  
Нацумэ нахмурился.  
\- Разве ты не оставила мне Тетрадь?..  
\- Нет, - она раздраженно махнула рукой. - Не перебивай. Мне требуется, чтобы после смерти кто-то продолжил мое дело, иначе его бессмысленно затевать. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.  
Нацумэ глядел на нее несколько мгновений, пытаясь понять, что же задумала унесенная призраками бабушка. Через десяток лет Рэйко скажет ему, что он - единственный, кто не боялся смотреть ей в глаза, и хотя бы поэтому общаться с ним куда приятнее, чем с остальными людьми. Но пока, в теплой закусочной среди ароматов кофе и готовящейся еды, их отношениям все еще было далеко до доверительных.  
\- И что это за наследие?  
\- Дом, - она упрямо вздернула подбородок, словно рассчитывала на отпор. Нацумэ молчал. - Дом, который ты поможешь мне построить. Для таких, как мы. Школа.  
Нацумэ медленно прикрыл глаза, и видение вспыхнуло полузабытым сном: в сердце зеленых полей, среди цветов, качающихся на высоких толстых стеблях, несколько домов свернулись панцирем улитки вокруг школьного двора. Неподалеку  
светлеет проплешина бейсбольного поля. Рядом автобусная остановка и пятнадцать минут быстрой езды на велосипеде до построек ближайшей деревни.  
Нацумэ смотрел в глаза Рэйко, и не знал, кому из них этот сон приснился первым.  
\- Да, - просто сказал он.  
Рэйко медленно улыбнулась, словно сытая тигрица, и облизала трубочку от выпитого кофе.  
К этому разговору они не возвращались еще несколько лет, каждый идя к своей цели своей дорогой. Оба считали: к чему слова, если все уже сказано?

***

У ворот его ждал высоченный снеговик в старомодном цилиндре и с красной бабочкой. Нацумэ приветливо кивнул, и привратник, мгновенно обернувшись розовощекой Юки-Онной, игриво подмигнул ему в ответ.  
Сквозь прутья забора на Нацумэ уставились две пары детских глаз, а когда он в шутку бросил им - "Бу!" - ребята со всех ног бросились в здание, радостно крича:  
\- Нацумэ приехал! Нацумэ приехал!..  
\- Ну, ну, не надо суеты... - попытался угомонить их тот, но удирающие мальчишки уж точно не собирались упускать такой шанс порезвиться. Еще бы: приезд Нацумэ означал, что будут посиделки у костра, походы в лес и множество новых историй. А возможно, какие-нибудь изменения. Нацумэ всегда приносил с собой изменения.  
Он едва успел зайти и разуться, как навстречу вышла Рэйко, статная и гибкая, словно девчонка - лишь седина да тонкие морщинки выдавали ее возраст. Она постукивала па по плечу битой и улыбалась привычной лукавой усмешкой:  
\- Ну, здорово, внучок.  
\- Добрый день, - ответил Нацумэ, ставя на пол тяжелую сумку. Еще несколько ящиков должны были привезти этим вечером, если нежданный снег не заметет дороги. - Как дела в царстве духов?  
\- Тухляк, - ответила Рэйко. - Нам нужен какой-нибудь кровожадный монстр. А то кровожадные монстры мои ученики съедят меня!  
\- Или ты съешь их, - с улыбкой предложил Нацумэ.  
\- Не исключено. Договорился?  
\- Договорился. Будет вечером.  
\- Хорошо, - она кивнула довольно. - Идем, будешь наглядным пособием. У нас как раз математика.  
\- Даже боюсь представить, зачем я вам понадобился, - посмеиваясь, Нацумэ едва успел снять пальто и шляпу, как ему пришлось спешно догонять быстроногую бабушку.  
\- Семейная школа - семейный подход, - заявила Рэйко, лихо крутанула биту вокруг запястья и, на взгляд Нацумэ, очень зловеще расхохоталась.  
Зачем нужна бита во время занятия математикой, Нацумэ тоже не понимал - и, признаться честно, не горел желанием выяснить.  
Вот уж точно - семейный подход.  
\- Мадара? - спросила через плечо Рэйко.  
\- Будет вечером, - таинственно улыбнулся Нацумэ.

***

\- Это план, - спустя пять лет после памятного разговора, в том же самом кафе на перекрестке у станции, Рэйко разложила на столе карту. Карта состояла из нескольких склеенных скотчем листов, на которых маркером было начерчено нечто, очевидно, описывающее местность. Нацумэ минут пять пытался разобраться в обозначениях и сдался.  
\- Кто рисовал? - спросил он.  
\- Местные ёкаи, которых я отловила. Поголовно трусливы, ленивы и тупы.  
\- Ты в ней что-нибудь понимаешь?  
\- Ничерта, - честно ответила Рэйко. - Ничего, кого-нибудь еще по дороге поймаем и допросим. Мадару привел?  
\- Ждет в закусочной на углу.  
\- Хорошо. Заклятие?  
\- С собой. Все-таки, зря мы не позвали Натори-сана.  
\- С экзорцистами водиться - к беде, - убежденно ответила Рэйко. - И к дележу добычи. Нет уж, внучок, это семейное дело. Требует семейного подхода.  
Нацумэ попытался представить их семейный подход. Тихонько хихинул.  
Рэйко проверила запас оружия: родную биту, несколько оберегов, раздобытую где-то катану очень древнего вида. У Нацумэ из оружия был только Мадара, и то, в сомнительном состоянии слабого опьянения и давней обиды на Рэйко.  
И все же, несмотря на волнение, страх и здравый смысл, вовсю бьющий тревогу, Нацумэ в глубине души считал: в такой компании они способны на все.  
Добыть клад под проклятием злого духа? Проще простого.  
Что они и сделали.

***

Вечером всей школой развели во дворе костер, за полдня собрав в ближайшем лесу целую гору валежника. Рэйко срубила сухой толстый сук полумертвого дуба, который они с Нацумэ еле доволокли до дома, местные ёкаи понатащили таких дров еще стволов пять, так что хватило бы на несколько костров.  
Огонь полыхал вовсю, сыто потрескивая и меча искры в тёмное небо. Ученики сгрудились вокруг него, натянув по несколько слоев одежды, куртки и шапки. Дыхание вырывалось паром - единственный звук, кроме гула и треска пламени.  
Нацумэ грел ладони о чашку с чаем и рассказывал истории.  
Часть из них он придумал - все-таки, профессиональный писатель способен сотворить бодрую байку из чего угодно - часть испытал сам или лично слышал. Часть говорил, лукаво поглядывая на Рэйко, и та, фыркая, делала вид, будто глупые побасенки совершенно к ней не относятся.  
В одной из коробок, фургон с которыми все-таки смог добраться до них к вечеру, ждали своего часа фейерверки. В других коробках были книги, одежда, видеоигры и куча мелких, радостных сердцу мелочей. Альбомы для рисования, краски, кисти, модели для сборки, воздушные змеи и бумажные фонарики... Нацумэ собирал для учеников все, что цепляло взгляд и что ему бы хотелось попробовать самому. Рэйко говорила, в тридцать шесть он больший ребенок, чем был в четырнадцать.  
Нацумэ не возражал.

***

Когда Рэйко открыла ему дверь, выражение ее лица из недовольного стало изумленным, а после - привычным самоуверенно-насмешливым.  
\- Ну, здорово, внучок. Неожиданный сюрприз.  
\- Добрый день, - ответил Нацумэ, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Извините за беспокойство.  
\- Заходи, раз уж явился, - она отступила, пропуская его внутрь.  
Рэйко снимала комнату неподалеку от университета, держала ее в умеренном бардаке и не стеснялась выставлять напоказ свои странности. В углу стояла, прислоненная к стене рядом с зонтом, старинная катана. С вешалки небрежно свисало темно-синее кимоно с красно-розовыми пионами. На стене висел ловец снов и целая коллекция разнообразных масок, от деревянных африканских с росписью до пластиковых поделок с какого-то фестиваля.  
\- Зачем пришел? - осведомилась Рэйко. - У тебя проблемы?  
\- Нет, я не по делу. Просто так, - признался Нацумэ, всерьез опасаясь, что его сейчас выставят за дверь.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно смягчилась Рэйко. - Тогда угощу чаем.  
Нацумэ несмело улыбнулся. С Рэйко они не разговаривали немногим более года. Последним посланием было ее сообщение о том, она что переезжает в новую квартиру, с приложенной схемой проезда.  
Которой Нацумэ и имел наглость воспользоваться.  
Они пили чай поначалу в молчании, потом, постепенно, начал зарождаться чуть заторможенный разговор. Нацумэ никогда не умел поддерживать веселую беззаботную беседу, оставляя это своим собеседникам, но сейчас Рэйко ему подыгрывать не собиралась.  
Когда чай остался на самом донышке, а от принесенного им печенья остались только крошки, он решился.  
\- Поздравляю, - сказал Нацумэ и, достав из сумки заготовленный сверток, протянул Рэйко. - С годовщиной. - Видя ее непонимающий взгляд, пояснил, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. - Пять лет назад вы очнулись...  
Она ошалела настолько, что даже не нашла, что сказать - громкая, уверенная в себе Рэйко. Она закрыла рот, отодвинула чашку и начала молча разворачивать упаковку. Бросила на него недоверчивый взгляд и освободила из бумаги подарок, керамическую чашку с лаконичным черным рисунком: стремительная птичка летела вперед, изящно изогнув крыло.  
\- Ты всерьез, - сказала она.  
\- Конечно, - Нацумэ пожал плечами. - Я просто подумал... хотел сказать, что я рад, что вы очнулись.  
Рэйко аккуратно опустила чашку на стол, словно она была сделана из хрусталя. Сглотнула.  
\- Знаешь... я тоже рада, что очнулась. Благодаря тебе, благодаря тому, что ты освободил того ёкая. Спасибо.  
Нацумэ несмело улыбнулся. Рэйко ответила ему своей обычной ухмылкой - но на сей раз ухмылка эта была непривычно теплой. 

***

Ночью, когда воспитанники давно уснули в своих комнатах, в школу незамеченным прибыл новый ученик. Он кутался в старомодное хаори и носил остроконечную шляпу, перевязанную летящей на невидимом ветру лентой. В человечьем виде у него были невозможные золотые глаза и вид вечно удивленного совёнка.  
Он, ёкай по имени Хакучи, хотел быть среди людей.  
\- Зачем тебе это надо? - спросила Рэйко, и Хакучи ответил:  
\- Мне любопытно.  
\- А если правду? - спросила она грубо.  
Нацумэ знал историю этого духа, как знал истории многих других: о том, как слабый Хакучи умирал в лесу, покалеченный более сильными и агрессивными ёкаями, и как один лишь школьник не побоялся взять домой неведомого зверя, две недели кормил и выхаживал, укрывал от сверстников и родителей.  
Когда-то этот школьник стал одним из первых их учеников. Теперь жил в интернате учителем.  
\- Хочу помогать ему, - вздохнул мальчишка-ёкай с совершенно человеческой тоской. - Хочу быть с ним.  
\- С кем?  
\- С Тайоном.  
Рэйко, смягчившись, мгновенно утратила грозный вид. К Тайону были неравнодушны все, кто с ним когда-либо сталкивался. И разумеется, Рэйко знала его историю: историю мальчика, которого чуть не упекли в настоящий интернат для душевнобольных любящие родители, и упекли бы, если бы не ёкай, который помог мальчику сбежать и прийти сюда.  
Среди ёкаев их школа была известна куда больше, чем среди людей.  
\- Тогда принят, - сказала Рэйко, а стоящий рядом Нацумэ заметил, посмеиваясь:  
\- Хоть на ёкая не надо документы заполнять...

***

Нацумэ хорошо помнил, когда впервые показал Рэйко место их будущей школы. Он волновался перед этим так, словно от ее одобрения зависела его жизнь.  
\- Добираться долго, - заметила Рэйко, когда автобус наконец-то выплюнул их на пустынной остановке. Небо хмурилось в ожидании дождя, а над ближайшим холмом громоздились темные тучи.  
\- Нам и нужно уединение, - возразил Нацумэ.  
\- Я в курсе. Уединение - достоинство, - закатила глаза Рэйко.  
Они обошли все три здания, скупо обсуждая, что придется переделывать. Дождь успел начаться и закончиться, затопив тропинку к остановке огромной лужей. Вымокли покосившиеся деревянные качели во дворе, и Рэйко разочарованно качнула их, ткнув носком сапога.  
Из-за туч выглянуло солнце.  
Подошли поздороваться с Нацумэ трое ёкаев: синеволосая дева из колодца на заднем дворе, рогатый хозяин рощицы неподалеку, дух землеройки из холма. Рэйко вздернула бровь, но комментировать не стала - обсуждать общение другого с ёкаями у нее и Нацумэ было что-то вроде табу.  
\- Здесь хорошо, - наконец, признала Рэйко.- Просто... хорошо.  
Нацумэ улыбнулся с затаенной гордостью, все еще боясь, что все сорвется.  
\- Когда-то эта земля была была благословлена богом плодородия, - объяснил он. - Крестьяне возделывали ее и приносили дары, сюда, вот под то дерево... стоит за воротами. Потом они ушли, но благодать осталась, пусть даже о боге никто не вспоминает.  
\- Это ты выдумал? - спросила Рэйко недоверчиво.  
\- Видел во сне, - признался Нацумэ. - Я здесь ночевал.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, надо же было понять, что тут и как. Если мы хотим сделать это место домом. Во сне мне видится лучше.  
Рэйко окинула его удивленным взглядом. Откровенные разговоры, не касающиеся дел, случались у них нечасто.  
\- Да ты, внучок, сновидец, - удивленно заметила она. - А мне раньше не говорил.  
Нацумэ пожал плечами, пряча смущение:  
\- Повода не было.  
Рэйко отреагировала неожиданно. Осуждающе покачала головой и серьезно сказала:  
\- Не вздумай так запросто спать в незнакомых местах. Уведут, и меховой половник тебя не спасет. Понял?  
Нацумэ мог бы сказать, что она не права, Мадара спасал его, и не раз. Мог бы поддеть ее, что вот теперь-то он верит, что она его бабушка - надо же, нотации взялась читать...  
Не стал он говорить и о том, как мило смотрится Рэйко, которая о ком-то заботится и переживает - засмеет. А потом запинает, не иначе от полноты родственных чувств.  
На душе у него стало непривычно тепло.  
Благословение древнего бога слышалось во всем: в шелесте трав, в вихре ветра, в громе уходящей грозы. “Это он”, - знал Нацумэ с первых минут, как здесь оказался.  
Их дом.

***

Много позже, уже глубокой ночью, Нацумэ с Рэйко сидели у котацу, потягивали горячее какао, и мирно молчали. Мадара мурчал в полудреме рядом с пустой бутылкой, едва ли не забившись под стол, и Рэйко, явно не отдавая себе в том отчета, поглаживала цветное пятно на его спине.  
\- Останешься еще на неделю? Нужно будет ввести Хакучи в курс дела. Кстати, имя бы сменить...  
\- Зачем? Пусть будет Хакучи. Мало ли, о чем думали родители, когда называли ребенка.  
\- Я подумала, если дать ему человечье имя, ему будет легче стать человеком.  
\- Он не человек и им не будет, - возразил Нацумэ. - Ему просто хочется быть с Тайоном. Понять Тайона. Пусть живет.  
Рэйко задумчиво промычала, не желая признавать, что в таких вещах Нацумэ всегда понимал больше нее. Одним глотком допила какао в своей кружке и все-таки спросила:  
\- Думаешь, наша затея удастся? Держать ёкая за человека среди людей?  
На миг она показалась сомневающейся и неуверенной - сторона, которую не доверялось видеть никому, кроме Нацумэ.  
\- Почему нет? - рассудительно ответил он. - В сущности, ёкаи не так уж отличны от людей. Любят, тоскуют, скучают... - он пожал плечами, потом взглянул на Рэйко с легкой улыбкой и добавил: - Да и нам ли не знать, что для двоих людей, которые хотят одного и того же, нет ничего невозможного.  
\- Семейный подход? - поддела его Рэйко.  
\- Именно, - невозмутимо подтвердил Нацумэ.  
За окном в непривычной вьюге метался снег.  
От какао на языке было тепло и сладко.


End file.
